dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Valley
An Area near Mount Paozu, it is rarely used and due to the large walls appears almost always dark, full of the remains of dead animals and prowling wolves looking for an easy meal. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Kenzin * Celsus Kenzin * Health: 1/49,000 * Stamina: 600/1000 * Speed: 200 * Strength: 175 * Signature Transformation: Desperate Lightshow (14700 HP or less required) Celsus * Health: 62,175/ 70,000 * Stamina: 650/1000 * Speed: 240 (300 when attacking) * Strength: 240 * Equipment: 2x Sword (Claws) * Skills: Skilled Combatant, Blademaster * Effects: when attacking x1.87 damage(with swords) x1.62 (without) * Signature Transformation: Vampirism FIGHT TO 1HP! * "I don't think you're so tough, whoever you are. But we'll see. Thanks for agreeing to the match. Don't hold back. I need it to hurt if I'm going to get better." Kenzin smirks and takes his ready stance, before opening up with a large energy ball followed by a death beam in its wake. (T2E, miss, T1E, hit 2625) * "You understand you're messing with someone far above your level here?" Celsus side steps the energy ball "You could join me" he lets the Death Beam hit him square in the chest and shrugs it off "Look at what I can offer" he grins revealing his fangs, they glint in the moonlight (Vampirism) Celsus then rapidly approaches Kenzin, jabs a clawed hand into his stomach and follows up with a backhand to the face (4 Slashes 2 Rush 1 hit 2610) * Kenzin flips, throwing a hard kick at the underside of Celsus' jaw, and pushes into the air, throwing three quick beams his way. (T2K, miss, 3xT1E, 2 hit 5250) * Celsus reflects the final beam off of his hand, he leaps up into the air, soaring towards Kenzin, he grabs hold of Kenzin and gets into his face, "I'm not sure how I feel about Ice-jin blood" he grins, the then digs his claws into Kenzin's arms drawing purple blood, he then throws Kenzin down into the ground and lands just in front of him (8 dual slashes 4 rush 6 hit 15,660) * Kenzin counters with a sudden solar flare and then a point blank ball of charged energy at Celsus' face. (1x Solar Flare miss 1x T2E, hit 5250) * From the dust cloud of the blast emerges Celsus' face, "You really should consider your options, One day you could be my pray, or you could join me in the dark!" he attempts to bite Kenzin's shoulder while simultaneously rapidly jabbing his claws at Kenzin's chest (Tier 2 kinetic,hit 6 slashes 3rush 4 hit 19,800) * Kenzin realizes how in over his head he is, and he lets out a roar as his energy starts to cover him, setting him into overdrive (Final Lightshow) and he fires off an extra powered death beam. (SigTrans, T1E 4,200 if hit, +200 stamina hit 4200) * "WAHAHAHA! Fancy light show" Celsus runs at Kenzin he lashes out with his claws (10 slashes 5 rush 9 hit 23490 reduced to 10,929) * Celsus wins * EXP Celsus 24,999 Kenzin 8662 Category:Battle Grounds After Fight Rp's The Pray Celsus approaches Kenzin menacingly, yet somehow overflowing with charisma "Now look at that, you're all tattered, what a terrible body" Celsus licks his lips, getting a small bit of purple blood off his face "Your kind taste sweet" he grins "Now, small man" he poses, his large build casting shadow on Kenzin, "Will you become mine, and live in an eternally beautiful, UNBREAKABLE, body? or will you be my meal" he grins, it's terrifyingly calming. Kenzin scampers backwards on all fours, knocking bones out of his way as he flips himself onto his stomach with his tail, pushing himself to his feet, stumbling, deeply regretting having picked this fight, and suddenly the location seemed much more menacing. His race wasn't the only kind who had monsters. "I'd say bite me, but... No thanks." Kenzin acted as though he was dropping into a fighting stance, a complete bluff. He was out of energy. Suddenly a flash of white appears before Kenzin and standing before him is a man in a white robe, he had a cape and a hood covering his body from behind but from Celsus's perspective it was clear to be Plantinga, the Namekian. "Once again I find you preying on the weak creature of darkness. Do you have no shame? You've won leave the poor man be. Or I'll be forced to make you." he says this very strongly clearly not being swayed by Celsus's natural charm at the moment Celsus takes an offended look, it's ''Almost ''sincere looking "Why you offend me, I simply made my offer, he cast the first stone my dear friend" the way he called him friend almost made it feel like they were allies "And, may I add I must eat, you wouldn't want me to starve would you?" he asks with a deep grin. Kenzin sighed in relief. "Thanks for the save friend, but... I'm not going to be any help here... Good luck!" Kenzin summoned the last of his strength and launched into the air, shooting away in a ball of orange energy at top speed, somewhere far, far away from the monster. He didn't even realize that it was a Namekian who had saved him. Plantinga has a stern look. "I know all about your offers. It won't have been one he had any option to refuse will it? Vampire." He says bitterly. "After our last run in I did an awful lot of research on your kind. I know for a fact you can survive off the blood of animals you merely prey on sentient beings for the thrill of the chase. I also know for that you are weakened by sunlight and being a plant based organism myself sunlight is my greatest ally. It's almost poetic." He says smiling "The nature of the universe seems to always try and fight against the chaos within it by establishing order. It was built to protect us. But I digress. Learning of your weakness and that you would never be caught in the day I learnt to do this." He forms a ball of energy in his hand it is bright to begin with but as he holds it it glows brighter and brighter until it forms something similar to a mini sun. "This is sunlight." It shines all around lighting the area. He grabs his staff from his back and merges the ball of energy with the staff it begins to glow an intense brightness especially the orb on the top of the staff. "This is my sunlight staff. I am a creature of the light and this is my guide. I do not know at this moment in time how I discovered the means to do this, I suppose I could say. God told me." He smirks. Celsus falls back and writhes on the ground his flesh is turning red like it's burning intensely "AAAAAAAAAGH IT BURNS THE PAIN OH THE PAIN IT" he stops screaming and stands bolt upright "It hurts so bad? That's what you wanted" I can see your confusion now, he tuts shakes his head and poses triumphantly "YOU FOOL, I CELSUS! WILL NOT BE TRUMPED BY SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL" he laughs and his body turns red, smoke rises in large plumes "I AM MORE THAN YOU! I CAN CONTROL EVERY ASPECT OF MY BODY, EVEN MY TEMPERATURE!" as he laughs he suddenly cools off with a hiss, for a second he almost looks frozen, before regulating at a normal temperature, he takes a mocking tone "A mortal plan is as frail as your lives, MY BODY IS PERFECTION!" he gives him an undeniably threatening look "The stronger the light the greater the shadows" he offers a hand, the gesture is flowing with charm and lust. he simply smiles. Plantinga carries his stern look "I do not wish you any harm vampire but if you continue the evil you have enacted on the world I will be forced to detain you. Your body may be perfect, you may be able to do things beyond my wildest imaginings but I can do things you couldn't dream of either. We could be great friends were you not such a fool! Your powers are great just held in the hand of someone tainted by idiocy. I can teach you of the way forward. But if you continue harming the order of the universe I will have to stop you, the universe is beautiful and was designed to be beautiful. I cannot let you taint that." "You believe in the food cycle yes? A pig will eat grool, a human eats that pig and around it goes,do not act smart I AM NOT HARMING THIS UNIVERSE! I. AM. IT'S. WILL! I eat that human and the cycle continues without disruption, mortal kind simply do not like the threat of no longer being on top" he smiles, "I am not evil, I am simply a truth you cannot fathom, I CELSUS, AM A PERFECTION THAT BLINDS YOU!" To most Celsus would have stopped them dead with such a phrase, either with fright or with loyalty, he poses hands in the are, a mix of moonlight and sunlight shining on his body, "I question you, how does a normal man react when faced with an ant, possibly when he stands on it, does he give it respect, a burial?" Plantinga chuckles to himself "I was afraid of you before... You're laughable. You're not beyond mortals you're about the scale of a pig." He grins "Humans, Namekians, Frost demons, Saiyans. You know what they all have in common? They don't eat sentient beings. All of them are the creation of God and have been granted free will by him. They have the choice to eat one another and none of them do, and those who do are regarded as insane, psychopaths, animals. The humans ate the fruit of knowledge and learnt of good and evil and aspired to be good. You don't have knowledge of morals, you work off your instincts. Like a wolf wouldn't think twice eating another wolf were it starving. You eat beings with compassion, hatred, love without a second thought. You don't consider what you do to be wrong because you don't have the mental capacity. You are just that far beneath mortals the sad thing is being so idiotic you consider yourself right." He laughs "We're not ants to you no no. We are man. You are a bear. Put one in the corner against the other the bear would win. But the man... oh the man give him the tools he needs and he can do as he wishes with the bear, he can choose to spare it and maybe would. The bear doesn't have that choice because it works only to the cycle of the universe, it works towards a purpose it hasn't chosen but has been given by nature, by God. You're a beast, a creature of the dark, lacking in enough knowledge to choose your own purpose, your own way of living you function only by the natural way of the universe because you cannot reach anything more than that." The light from the staff illuminates him and the world around him and his eyes flash white for a second before dying down. Celsus stops posturing, "That was... Weak, I have to say I expected better, philosophical nonsense, I eat because I hunger, I hunger for you, for humans, My body is something you envy, my existence is higher than yours" he struts up face to face with Plantinga "So whiney, I don't even think I want to eat you" he licks his face "Terrible taste" up close he looks so refined, so elegant. Plantinga looks unamused. "Like I said. Ignorance. I offer you the chance to repent and stop your chaotic deeds of the darkness, prove yourself to be a higher being by choosing to go against your higher instincts. Or continue to be an animal and face my wrath." He says sternly. He sighs and turns away. "It's like talking to a trained chimp." He laughs "This is your last chance, friend. I do not wish harm to you but if you refuse to learn, and choose to live in ignorance. You aren't good enough to be blessed with a life within this universe." He begins to leave. "All high and mighty, your type is always the first to break, trust me" the words act like cold daggers in Plantingas back, he then lets out a loud and powerful laugh as Plantinga leaves. Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Earth Battle Grounds